Whether wild game is tracked, studied, or otherwise observed for research purposes, hunting purposes, conservation purposes or other purposes; it is very desirable to know the paths taken by the game and when those paths are taken. To that end, a camera may be used. There are many cameras suitable for this purpose.
Typically, such a camera is activated by motion, in that a passing animal can cause the camera to take a picture, and indicate both the date and time of the picture. Then the camera can be left at a desired site, without a human presence. A picture may then be taken as an animal passes the camera. With the proper setting, the time and date of the picture or a series of pictures of the animal can be recorded. Then a schedule or other information can be obtained about the animal from the information in the series of pictures.
A major problem in the use of such cameras is a proper mounting procedure for the camera. The appropriate mounting procedure greatly complicates the use of such a camera. There is a great variation in mounting surfaces for the camera in the desired areas. With such variation, it is difficult to achieve the desired camera position.
Typical of mounting surfaces for a camera include trees, fence posts, farm angle irons and other supporting surfaces. No one mounting bracket efficiently offers attachments to the various mounting surfaces. Furthermore, lack of adjustability for the mounting bracket adds to the problem of using the camera effectively.
Also, the area, in which the camera is to provide a survey of animals, can vary from flat to hilly surfaces. It is thus useful for a camera mount to provide adjustability to allow the camera to take pictures at a flat, upward, or downward angle depending upon the terrain and the mounting surface.
It thus becomes clear that a mounting bracket must be flexible to be useful. Providing the bracket for supporting a camera to be adjustable and attachable to a wide variety of surfaces creates a mounting bracket for the camera, which can result in great advantages. It is also advantageous for the camera mount to be positioned on any side of the surface including the front, back, right side, or left side to accommodate animal activity.